


Where's Markus?

by softwareinstability



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, fluff! so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwareinstability/pseuds/softwareinstability
Summary: Request: Markus x Nines - surprise kiss + paintThis is *super* short, written as a tiny break from working on the My Name Is bonus/final chapter. (Which is definitely on its way :) )I guess there might be a smuttier continuation of it at some point. >.<





	Where's Markus?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duttfisch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duttfisch/gifts).



"Where's Markus?" Connor wanted to know. 

"I have no idea, but I'm guessing you want _me_ to go and find him?" Nines asked, with a weary sigh. Sometimes being the youngest one in the relationship kind of _sucked._

"That would be nice," Connor said, turning his head on the pillow so that Nines could see his almost smug little smile.

" _Fine._ "

  


Predictably for a Sunday morning, Markus was in his studio. Music was playing at a low volume; one of Brahms' piano concertos, and Markus was lost in whatever he was painting, oblivious to everything else. So lost that he didn't hear Nines say his name, didn't hear the sound his bare feet made on the cold concrete floor. He stilled suddenly though when Nines pressed a warm kiss to the top of his left shoulder.

"You're up," he murmured, low voice belying the immediate, erratic rhythm of his thirium pump in response to the unexpected kiss.

"Believe me, I wanted nothing more than to stay in bed and let you come back to us in your own time, but Connor.." Nines let the end of that sentence hang, because they both knew _exactly_ what Connor was like.

Markus was still staring at his work, but after a moment he made a quietly satisfied sound and put his brushes and palette down. "I say we make Connor regret sending you instead of coming down here himself."

"And how do you propose we do that?" 

"I'm sure we can come up with something."


End file.
